


The dream of a changeling.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Banishment, M/M, Racism, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Changelings and humans have lived apart for so long. Torn apart due to different reasons. Changelings keeping away for survival and humans banishing changelings after judging them for what they are. But could something stronger than fear bring the two groups back together to live in harmony? Is harmony even an option between the two anymore? With a chain of events starting from a chance meeting there may be possible hope for a better future for both sides.





	1. Prologue.

Prologue:

A male sits staring out to the city as the lights shine through the darkness. His raven wings slightly curled around him but he's careful to not block his view with them. "Some of the lights almost look like stars." He says quietly to himself. "I wonder what it is like to walk under those artificial lights at night. Not scared of being judged for what you are... For what those like you have done..." He falls silent as he continues to stare out at the city. 

Another male walks up and settles down next to him on the grass. "Hey Ray." He greets keeping his golden eagle wings folded against his back. 

Ray folds his own wings against his back and glances to the other. "Oh hey Michael." He greets. "What's up?"

"You seem down." Michael says looking a little worried. "What's troubling you?"

Ray sighs then turns back to the city. "I need you to promise me something. Promise that you won't tell Geoff or anyone else what I am about to tell you." He says. 

"Okay. Anything for my friend." Michael confirms.

Ray closes his eyes softly with a sigh turning his head to look down. "I've just been wondering what it would be like to be a human." He admits opening his eyes half way and biting his bottom lip in the short pause as he turns to glance away. "What its like to be able to walk around freely. Without having to worry about being judged or worry about being found out about. Not being worried that someone will find out the truth about you... That someone will see through any disguise you might put forward to hide the truth. But it's just a dream... A fantasy... One you would tell your children at night... If you had any yourself..." 

"That is a dream that won't come true." Michael says then he turns to look to the city with half open eyes. "They'd be after us faster than the blink of an eye. It's a little too late to go back after all. Do you really think that they'd just forgive us like that? If you really thought that they would just let us back in like that then you thought wrong." 

Ray brings his legs up slightly curling up with his arms around his knees. He rests his chin on one arm as he now watches the city with half open eyes. "But I can't help but think about how we do understand." He says. "Sure the original banishment didn't happen when we were alive but we really do understand." His eyes close just by about a fraction more. "What its like to lose everything. What its like to be cast aside and judged. To be seen one way without exception for any middle ground. What its like to have all faith from anyone outside not even be there at the start for you. Understand the desire to become so much more than what you are... What others see of you just because you're a certain way. Understand how is feels like to be cast aside and not even given a chance to prove yourself." His eyes fall to close softly as he sighs again. "But even though we could understand all of that there is still so much we can learn. We've learned so much about darkness and the dark side of the world that it sometimes makes me curious about the light. What's it like to actually be loved for who you are and not what you make yourself be seen as. Like that your own beliefs and ideas of the world mixing well together and holding powerful feelings for each other that make you come together. What is it like to have your own culture and beliefs instead of having to share one with everyone."

"I don't know. I can't answer those questions seeing as I'm a changeling." Michael admits and Rays eyes open half way to flicker to look to him. "Though I doubt we'd even find out. There's no way that we could do something like that." He leans back bringing his arms up to cross behind his head acting like a pillow as he lays on his back. "Being what we are we have our way of life. A way that has ensured the continued existence of our kind. Being different from humans is a part of us. We don't understand real love and we don't understand being accepted even if others know that you think differently than everyone else." He closes his eyes softly and takes a deep breath through his nose then out his mouth. 

Ray had turned his head to watch the movement but when Michael finishes speaking he turns back to the city. "Yeah you're probably right." He says then he turns to the other. "Do you think you might get stuck with Lindsay when the mating dates come around? You got paired with her for our first mating days right? If I remember correctly it's not too far away." 

"It's possible and yeah I'm sure I'll get paired up with Lindsay." Michael sighs. "Though honestly I'm not looking forward to the mating days even if it's a part of us to keep our kind alive."

"You know I don't really want to do it either. But it's how things are. We need to keep our kind going without making it become too big or too small and this is the only solution known." Ray points out then flops down onto his back spreading his arms out careful to not hit the other. "I guess with the way we live we can't do what humans do and love then breed whenever we wanted. We have to regulate things to keep it under control." 

"Yes. It's one reason that we don't have any abandoned young ones." Michael says in agreement. "Well we should head back." He sits up. 

"Yeah..." Ray gets up and once they are both standing they head off away from the city. "There's no way that a silly dream like mine could come true."


	2. Chapter one.

Ray is walking through the woods softly humming to himself. He had heard this tune thanks to some sort of human gathering with loud music outside of the city. He had been nearby because it caught his interest and he needed to feed. He's currently heading back to the changeling kingdom which isn't anything spectacular really. He glances to his left as he hears some animals dash by. "AH!!!!" He shouts in pain as he falls forward to the ground. "Ow. Ow. Ow." He pushes his torso up off the ground and looks back only to find some kind of spiked metal ring clamped onto his leg with the spikes going through his leg. "Damn it." He tries to pull his leg since he doesn't know how to get free. He figures his best bet is to try to get back to the changeling kingdom for help. 

However there seems to be a chain attached to it and as t tugs in protest he lets out another pained cry. 

He stays there for a moment softly whimpering in pain as he lets his leg relax. "Now fucking what?" He questions himself. "I'm stuck." His eyes widen as he comes to a realization. "And dead. I am so dead. Whoever put this here is going to come and find me then kill me." He shuts his eyes tightly. "Damn it!" He lays on the ground not fully sure what else he could do. He doesn't want to send a signal to the sky in case it attracts humans which will put any changeling lives that come to help in danger. He knows it's too risky to change form as the pain might cause him to turn back and if the human takes him somewhere they might find out the truth. He clenches his teeth wondering how painful his death will be. His eyes snap open when he hears footsteps and he tenses. "I have to try something!" He spreads his wings and tries to fly flapping his wings a little hard in hopes of tugging the chain loose. "AH!!!!" He lets out pained sounds as the contraption tugs on his leg in protest. He finally lets himself go back to the ground laying there. "It's no use." He sighs.

Someone walks out to in front of him and he glances up. The person looks worried and a little amazed not angry or fearful like he expected. "Just hold still." 

Ray closes his eyes tightly as the person approaches. He hopes this human will make it quick. He blinks in surprise when the thing in his leg shifts. He glances back and sees the person working to get the contraption open... But why? 

The person manages to get it open and tosses it away from them. He examines Rays leg. 

"You... You saved me." Ray says in astonishment and a little confusion. "You didn't kill me." He says as the person glances to him. "Why? Why did you help me?"

"You were in trouble." The person responds. "It was only the right thing to do." 

Ray blinks a little more confused now and he sits up so he's sitting facing the person. "But... With what I am... This is confusing." He admits glancing down.

"I think it's cool that you have wings." The person admits. "Come on. You can stay at my place until you heal." 

"I probably should be getting back to my kind actually." Ray says still trying to wrap his head around this. "It's kind of strange and new to me to have a human actually help me and everything." 

"But surely you won't really get anywhere with that- ... Oh right." The person says and Ray flies to be just off the ground reminding the person that he can fly. "So you really can fly with those wings! That's incredible!" His eyes shine in wonder. 

"What is your name human?" Ray asks.

"Ryan." Ryan gets up. "The names Ryan." 

"I'm Ray." Ray nods in greeting. "Thanks for helping me but I don't think it's a good idea for me to go to your place. It'd just cause trouble. The humans hate my kind." 

"But I find you fascinating. So I take it you're a changeling." Ryan says. 

Ray nods and hopes that Ryan won't attack after confirming this. "That's right. I'm a changeling. Which is why I shouldn't go with you." He moves a little higher off of the ground. 

"Wait!" Ryan slightly reaches out to him making him stop. "I live outside of town actually. In a cottage." He explains. "It's alright."

Ray is about to think of a response when suddenly a bullet wizzes past his head.

"Damn I missed!"

Ryan and Ray turn to see two hunters hurrying towards them.

"Gotta bail!" Ray begins flying towards the sky as some more bullets wiz past him. He flies away once he feels that he's high enough. He goes a different way than the changeling kingdom until he is sure he's safe then he heads to the changeling kingdom. 

........................

"You okay there Ryan?" One hunter comes over to him.

Ryan turns. "Why did you shoot? He was nice." 

"Either that changeling was feeding you lies or you've been put under a spell." The other hunter frowns. "Though I'm guessing that it was lies so you would set him free. The trap we placed has been moved."

"Come." The first hunter turns. "We should head back." He takes the lead as the other hunter follows.

"But he was scared and confused." Ryan says mostly to himself then he looks up to where Ray flew off to. "I hope he'll be okay." He then turns and heads home for now. 

.......................

Ray lands with a stumble as his leg is still in pain. 

Geoff notices and comes running over as Ray falls to his knees. "Ray! What happened?" He questions crouching by the other and he looks only to see blood on Rays leg.

"Some contraption snapped onto my leg. I got free only by luck then flew off." Ray says not telling of every detail of what happened as the others would believe that Ryan was just trying to trick him... Though Ray has a feeling that Ryan was indeed just nice. 

"I think it was a bear trap." Geoff explains. "Or at least that's what I've heard some hunters call it. I've seen them use it to trap animals and kill them. You were really lucky you got free and escape." 

"I'm almost not sure how the getting free happened but I'm glad it did." Ray says in which Geoff nods.

"We'll get you fixed up." Geoff says getting up and moving his boat tailed grackle wings out a little with obvious power as the leader. 

Two changelings race over and help Ray up only to take him away to the cave where the healers are. 

The changeling kingdom looks like a hole in a barren waste land with many caves that they call their homes. It is very common for more than one changeling to live in one cave and its not uncommon for a changeling to just go to sleep in the nearest cave that isn't their leaders, the nursery or the healers caves. 

The two settle Ray down on the ground then one crouches at his leg. 

The one at his leg reaches out so her hands are cupping the air on either side of the wound. She uses her powers to creat a hard green goo like cast that is only slightly see through due to the thickness. "There. It'll be a little painful for the first little bit but you should be able to walk as this cast will take most of the pressure when you step." She explains as her hands move away. "Come see us in a few days so we can check the progress." 

"Thanks." Ray says and is boosted up by the other healer. He winces slightly but the pain has dulled down so now he can stand. He heads off out of the healers cave with a slight limp but he should be fine. He spreads his wings and flies to the cave that is pretty much his home. He settles down slightly curling up as if to take a nap. He silently wonders what Ryan is doing as he seemed rather nice especially compared to the other humans. He closes his eyes deciding to get some sleep for now.

Rays P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes to find myself standing on top of a hill. I glance around and I can see the cliffs area that is the direction of the changeling kingdom behind me; and the way to the city in front of me. I take to the sky and decide to head back to the changeling kingdom not sure why I found myself there. I make it and stop only to gasp as I find all of them dead just laying everywhere. I fall to my knees as soon as I land as I stare in horror. "W-What?" 

"Ray?" 

Michael!?! 

I glance around trying to locate him. 

"Ray!"

I get to my feet and I begin running around as I have to find him.

"So you returned." A weak Geoffs voice says making me stop and turn to him.

"What happened?!" I ask kneeling next to him.

"Humans. They captured you and had you take them here!" Geoff slightly growls. "Did they erase your memory?" 

I gasp in horror and slightly shake my head out of horror. "No... No that can't be!" I lower my head quickly and I bring my hands up to grip my hair as I shut my eyes tightly. "NO!"

"RAY!!!"

I gasp as I awaken in the cave with Michael kneeling next to me. 

"Nightmare?" He asks and I shift sitting up.

"Yeah. Nightmare." I confirm and run a hand through my hair. "Must have been because of the bear trap incident I had."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michael asks and I shake my head.

"Nah. I wanna forget it." I tell him.

"Okay. Well I was going to go out to hunt and feed. Geoff would get mad at us if we fell behind on that letting ourselves weaken. Wanna come?" Michael asks.

"Sure. I've already eaten but it'll be nice to get up and moving." I agree and so we head out. I had fed off of the love that a couple was making love when they wandered away from the rest to do it.

Sure they were much more tired than they should be after but I wasn't about to kill them. Even though to truly satisfy our hunger we have to kill a human or else we must feed more than usual and we won't be as strong. I should be okay as I fed on two people at once by feeding off of the love they produced together. It's not recommended as you could be found easier and if you don't concentrate and break away you could kill two people. However the only upside to doing what I did is that we don't have to take a form or control their minds... But it leaves us vulnerable as we feed because it takes more concentration than the other ways so we probably wouldn't notice someone approaching until it's too late. 

But the truth could be revealed when we take a form or mind control someone. Because their memories will not match the true events others know... It would expose that a changeling fed off of that person. If we leave them alive there is still a temporary connection between the two of us. The length of time in which the connection stays depends on how much we fed from them and how long we were feeding off of them. This could allow us to be found if they can track this connection and a slaughter of the changelings would at least be attempted if that happened. So really it is just better to take that person life when we feed off of them. 

I follow Michael as we head towards town as the sun rises. 

We have to go to the outskirts and try to see what we can find because we can't just waltz into town especially with how we look right now. 

Geoff prefers it if we stay outside of the city as it'll really help for us to feed and not get caught. So it's like a rule for us to stay outside of the city. 

"Alright I'm heading after him." Michael nods to a hiker. "You can walk around for a bit." He carefully moves towards the hiker to get close enough to find out who he fantasizes about. 

It's a part of how changelings work they get close and they use their magic to find out who to transform into for that person. Though some changelings prefer to use more magic and just transform into whatever form then use mind control to get what they want. It's faster than just pretending to be a person to get the other interested in whatever form is chosen by the changeling.

It's a longer process for the love to truly come into effect if we force it. So we mostly just use whatever form the person already loves. 

After all we feed off of love even if it drains a person. It's just what we have to eat so we can't help it. 

I glance around and begin to walk around a little. I only pause to peer over some rocks by a cliff and I gasp when I see Ryan.

Ryan is walking and I catch his words that he is saying to himself. "I wonder if I'll ever see Ray again." 

My heart skips a beat and my chest feels warm... Wait... What is this!?! My heart is racing!?! Am I sick?? What's happening to me!?! 

"Huh?" Ryan turns in my direction.

I snap back to reality and quickly duck into hiding behind the cliff. I bring a hand to my chest. "I don't understand what this is." I close my eyes going silent for a few moments.

"Ray?"


	3. Chapter two.

My eyes snap open and I turn to see Ryan peering over the rock looking at me.

"It is you!" Ryan comes around the rock and over to me. "How are you doing?" He glances down to the my leg and looks confused at the cast.

"The healers put it on until I heal. I can mostly walk now." I inform him as I glance to the cast. 

"What is this stuff?" Ryan pokes a spot that isn't right where my wound is. 

"It's a special goo we can create. It has multiple purposes depending on how and who it is applied on." I explain.

"Wow." Ryan gasps in fascination. 

"So what are you doing out here?" I ask. 

"Kinda hoping I'd run into you." Ryan admits glancing up to me with a smile. 

"Oh." I find my cheeks heating up and I bring a hand up to them in confusion.

"You've never blushed before?" Ryan asks. 

"Not outside of any disguise I put forth." I admit. 

"I think it's cute on you." Ryan compliments making me blush a little more. "Say. Why don't I show you where I live? That way you can visit." 

"That's very dangerous." I tell him seriously. "You saw how people react. Think of those hunters. It'll make trouble for you." 

"Pfft. Fuck whatever they think. I wanna learn more about you." Ryan says.

"W-what?" I look to him surprised and confused.

"You heard me. Fuck what others think." Ryan responds smiling. "Come on." He offers his hand to me. 

I reach out a little hesitantly and as soon as my hand is on his he holds it gently.

"You have soft skin." Ryan admits.

"Thanks." I say and he takes the lead as I follow. I want to learn more about him and more about the way humans are... Though... I'm not fully sure why I'm doing this but could this be what I've been hoping for? 

Could my dream actually come true? Or at least part of it? 

No ones P.O.V.

Ryan takes Ray to his cozy cottage that looks rather nice. 

"Welcome to my home." Ryan tells Ray then he lets them in. He moves forward further inside as Ray looks around. He had closed the door once he was sure Ray was also inside. 

It looks like a beautiful and homey cottage that looks well kept. 

"Do you want some water or something?" Ryan asks as he turns to Ray who comes into the living room. 

"Thanks for the offer but I can't just drink it." Ray informs him.

"Oh?" Ryan asks.

"I feed off of love. It's what changelings eat. We can't have anything else." Ray informs him.

Ryan nods. "I see. There's so much we can teach each other! We should definitely get to know one another." 

"That sounds nice." Ray agrees with a smile.

"So how exactly do you feed off love may I ask?" Ryan asks. "There's so much I want to learn about you! I've always found changelings fascinating. It's like the only fairy tale to be proven and known to exist." 

"You aren't like most humans." Ray tells him. "Most of them would try to kill us on the spot." 

"But why. I mean is it because of what you can't control?" Ryan asks. "Or is it because of the supposed deaths connected to your kind?" 

"Ryan... We know that humans hate us for what we are... What we do... It's why there are deaths connected to us.... When we feed it is better for us to feed until we kill because if we don't it puts us in danger. If it was found out that a person was fed on either by memories of what happened while we went after their love while in disguise then... Well it would be attempted to find a link and there is one. Temporary but there. When we feed and leave them alive there is a temporary link between us and since it'd be found out that they were fed on then the link has a chance of being traced. It would lead them to our home and they would try to slaughter us all."

Ryan places a gentle hand on Rays shoulder.

"That's why we kill. If we feed off of our victims until they die there will be no link and it will completely satisfy our hunger. We would be at our best and we wouldn't have to feed as much." Ray looks down. "You must think we're monsters now that you know we kill." 

"You only do it out of fear of being found and slaughtered." Ryan says and Ray turns to him in surprise. "I know killing is wrong... But... I believe I can relate." He meets Rays eyes. "Sometimes we do something wrong because we are scared. Yet even if you do something wrong for the right reason it is still seem like you are a monster. Like you are evil. I think I understand why killing is a must for you. It could spell the death of your kind if you don't. Yet people only see the dark side to it."

Ray looks down and away sadly. "Yeah... You're right about that." He says almost softly. "Murder is murder in their eyes even if it is to not only protect us but to be able to survive... To eat..." He sighs closing his eyes softly.

"Can you really transform into any form?" Ryan asks slightly changing the topic. 

Ray nods. "Yes. It is a part of our magic that is kept strong by feeding. Our magic is connected to our lives so when we feed it feeds both our lives and our magic."

"You could transform and I could show you the town." Ryan offers.

Ray shakes his head opening his eyes half way. "It wouldn't be a good idea. Because it's dangerous we changelings were told by our leader to not go into the city. So I can't. It's too dangerous as we could be found out and someone could more easily catch us feeding. Then you would know what happens next." 

"Well now I'm glad I don't live in the city. It means I get to be able to see you again." Ryan admits lowering his hand from Rays shoulder. 

"Why do you live out here?" Ray asks turning to look to the other.

"Two reasons." Ryan says. "One. Because I've wanted to meet a changeling and I think you'll do just fine." He flashes a smile at Ray. "And second. Well humanity currently isn't my style. I've lost hope in humanity honestly. So I moved out here. Away from everyone else." 

"I can understand that." Ray says. "We were chased out so we live away from humanity as well. Obviously except when we search for someone to feed on."

"Say." Ryan turns to face Ray completely. "What if you had someone offering to feed you? How'd that work?" 

"That would be difficult. It is love we feed on not energy." Ray says. "And that's where our changing forms comes into play. We transform usually into the one that someone fantasizes about or loves and we get their love from them."

"What about love among changelings?" Ryan asks.

"To be honest we don't understand real love. I know it's strange to hear that but feeling the feeling love inside of us is not something we know about. Yes we feed off of love but feeling love ourselves is another story."

"Then how do you reproduce?" Ryan questions a little confused.

"Mating days. There is a certain time that we call mating days. It is usually only whenever we need more changelings and we try to keep it around the same time every time unless for emergencies. It is regulated by at the very least having it every four years. It can be a longer wait than that if the leader decides that we don't need to reproduce until later. We get paired up female with male and all we have to do is make sure that at least one changeling is born. It doesn't matter if we like each other or if we don't even get along. If we get paired up its mandatory. Of course it is only in a certain age limit. Once we have aged to eighteen until forty to sixty depending on how many we need then we partake in mating days. Obviously we are paired with those around our age though."

"Wow. That must be intense. I've heard that pregnant women can be a handful." Ryan says. "But to have to do it no matter what? That must be a really crazy." 

Ray laughs softly. "Yeah sometimes the pregnant females can make things a little crazy. But if things get out of hand the leader can step in to take control. Even pregnant females will listen to our leader."

"So you're really loyal to your leader?" Ryan asks as he leads Ray to sit down side by side on the couch. 

Ray cautiously sits and finds sitting on a couch is interest being new to it all. "Well the leader is well the leader. The leader is a part of our lives since we are born and the leader makes sure that we know who's in charge as we grow up. Because of this it is like a connection and respect is built to our leader. It makes it very very very difficult for us to disobey our leader especially when given direct orders. The leader has to imprint themselves into our lives to make it work so that's why the leader is in our lives from the day we are born." 

"Well that's one way to keep their loyalty." Ryan hums thoughtfully.

Ray nods. "Yeah." 

"I just noticed that I've been asking all the questions. What about you? What do you have to ask?" Ryan asks. 

Ray looks to him meeting his eyes. "I've been curious about human life. I mean it doesn't seem like you guys have mating days." 

Ryan laughs. "No. We well mate as you probably would understand if we love the person and usually if we are ready to do so. It's supposed to be our choice but there are times that the choice is taken out of our hands. Like having it happen by accident or having it forced on us well females really. Though usually the ones that made the child must care for said child. Well at least that's how it's supposed to be." 

"Wow. The raising of young ones in our kind is not only the hides responsibility but the leaders as well." Ray gasps slightly. 

"Well I think it'd be cool to have so many take care of the young ones. It's apparently a lot of work to even care for one child." Ryan says. "I can only imagine how much easier it'd be if more people stepped in to help." 

"Well even with the hide helping it can still be a lot of work." Ray responds smiling softly. 

"Ray?" Michaels voice can be heard.

"That's a fellow changeling." Ray says. "I should head out." He gets up. 

"Will I see you again?" Ryan asks standing as well.

Ray smiles softly. "If I'm honest. Despite the high danger. I would actually really like that." He says smiling at Ryan.

Ryan smiles back. "Then I'll see you later."

"I'll see you next time. Just don't get fed off of." Ray says then he leaves through a window he opens. He sneaks around and sighs in relief that Michael is around the corner so he wouldn't have seen him sneak out. He takes to the sky then flies over to Michael. "All done?" 

Michael turns to him having to look up and to the side a little. "Yup. You all good?" 

"For now yes." Ray responds. "So I guess we head back?" He tilts his head softly.

"Yeah might as well." Michael agrees and the two take to the sky heading back to the changeling kingdom. 

When Michael won't notice Ray spares a glance back to the direction Ryans place is in. 

He then turns and continues to follow Michael. 

They make it back to the changeling kingdom safely.

"Well." Michael stretches with a slight yawn. "I think that it's time for me to hit the hay." He says.

"Well it'll be dark soon." Ray points out.

"Yeah. Exactly." Michael confirms. "Well I'm gonna find a place to sleep."

"Okay see you." Ray responds.

"See you." Michael says then he flies to a nearby spot to sleep.

Ray turns and glances to the sky wondering when he'll be able to see Ryan again.

Meanwhile...

"Heyo!"

Ryan turns. "Oh. Long time no see. Why are you here?"


	4. Chapter three.

Ray has been secretly meeting up with Ryan in the past few days. He has been learning so much about Ryan and about human things.

Ryan has also been learning about Ray but also about changeling things; though he understands that there is some things Ray can't talk about. 

Ray looks forward to when he can meet up with Ryan sometimes he even surprises him. He kind of wishes that he could go with Ryan to the city but he can't so he'll settle for what he can do. He heads to get his leg checked. He makes it and the goo cast is removed so his wound can be checked. 

"It's healing nicely." One of the healers says. "Here. We should see how well you can stand on it. Just be careful." 

The other healer boosts him up and he tries to put pressure on his injured leg going slow.

It's still a little painful.

"Still some pain huh?" The healer that remains crouching asks.

"Yeah." Ray confirms.

"Well. We can make another cast for now. It won't be as strong as the other though. You need to get back to walking on that leg on your own." 

"I understand." Ray nods.

So a new cast that isn't as strong as last time is put on then Ray is allowed to leave. 

Ray plans on heading out to see if he can hang out with Ryan but a hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns to find Geoff. "How may I help you?" He asks politely. 

"Do you need to feed?" Geoff asks.

"Well not right away if something has come up." Ray assured Geoff. 

"Okay. Well there is something I need you to do." 

Ray turns to face Geoff causing his hand to fall off of his shoulder. "What is it?" 

"I need you to come with me to my cave." Geoff informs him.

"Okay." Ray follows Geoff to his cave where they settle inside. "So what is it?" 

"Do you know if you were spotted? Probably when you got trapped?" Geoff questions. 

"Well someone shot at me but I bailed before I even saw them. Why?" Ray tilts his head.

"A humans fantasy is you." Geoff informs him rather serious.

"Wha-what!?!" Ray gasps in shock. 

"So you were unaware of this." Geoff says mostly to himself.

"Yeah. I didn't think something like this would happen. Are you sure it's not just a stroke of luck that the person imagines me or something?" Ray asks. 

"I'm certain. Unless they somehow manage to even imagine your wings as well." Geoff confirms.

Ray glances down in thought then he realizes that this must be Ryan. "But... I... I don't know what to say." 

"I don't blame you." Geoff says gently.

Ray looks up to the other.

"You didn't even know this was a thing. It wasn't intentional or anything. So I don't blame you for this." Geoff assures him then reaches over placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just please watch your step." 

Ray nods. "Thanks." He says.

Geoff nods and pulls his hand back. "You are dismissed." 

Ray heads out and begins heading to leave as what he was told weighs heavily on his mind.

"Ray!" 

Ray turns as Michael races over to him. "Hey." He greets.

"What happened?" Michael asks slowing to a stop next to the raven as their eyes meet. "You look troubled." 

"A human seems to have spotted me and I became that humans fantasy." Ray glances away. 

Michaels eyes flicker around then he looks back to Ray. "Do you know who it is?" He asks quietly. 

"Only a vague idea." Ray admits. "But don't worry I'll be careful. I'm going to feeed. Maybe I'll get lucky and maybe I'll run into the person." 

Michael nods. "Please do be careful." 

Ray nods then heads off knowing exactly where he is going. He arrives only to look around himself. "Ryan?" He doesn't see the other so he decides to head inside Ryan's place. He walks over and peers around confirming that the coast is clear then turns to go in.... When Ryan suddenly walks out making him jump. 

"Ray." Ryan greets with a smile. "What's up?" 

"I came by for a visit." Ray says.

"It's good to see you." Ryan responds.

Ray feels a familiar feeling of someone watching him so he moves closer to Ryan. "I need you to trust me." He says quietly. 

"I do." Ryan assures him.

Ray leans close as if to kiss Ryan placing his one hand on Ryan's shoulder with the other on his cheek. He opens his mouth and begins feeding as red magic looking dust seems to come from Ryan's mouth to Rays mouth. He can feel powerful energy and magic flowing through his body almost making him shiver. He stops and pulls back with a slight gasp as soon as Ryan's legs wobble a little. He's never tasted such powerful love before it's incredible! He shivers feeling so much power shooting through his body. He can't even imagine what it would have been like if he had killed Ryan but he will never find out. He'd never do that to Ryan. He looks to Ryan ensuring that he's okay.

"Whoa." Ryan gasps. 

Ray is glad that Ryan at least seems to generally be okay. He feels the faze move away and sighs softly in relief. He waits a moment or two letting Ryan float in his own world before clearing his throat. "Sorry about that." He says. "I had a feeling that one of the others were watching me." 

Ryan turns to him. "What happened?" 

"I had to feed off of you." Ray admits worried that he has ruined their friendship.

"Wow. I actually got to experience it." Ryan says. "And I'm glad it was you. I know you wouldn't go too far." 

Ray smiles. "Thanks." He says. "Well. We might as well head inside. You probably wanna sit." He and Ryan head on inside Ryan's home.

......................................

"But you look so cool!"

"Don't come any closer!"


	5. Chapter four.

After hanging out with Ryan for a bit Ray heads home.

Ray arrives and walks around then spots Michael.

Michael is sitting leaning back against a wall one knee up with one arm resting there. His other leg is laying on the ground as if in position to sit cross legged. His other hand resting on the ground next to him as he stares at the sky. 

Ray heads over wondering what his friend is doing. He settles down next to Michael. "Hey." 

Michael jumps then turns to the raven. "Oh. Hey Ray. What's up?" 

"You seem distant. What's up?" Ray asks now a little worried.

Michael doesn't get like this unless something has happened. He glances away with hooded eyes that tell Ray that he knows that he can't hide it from his friend. "I followed you. You went to that one guys place..." He begins. "I watched you feed off of him. Then...." he looks away so Ray can't see his face. "I was found....." He says quieter. 

Ray blinks in worry. "Found? By who?"

"Some human..." Michael says still not really looking at Ray. 

"Did that human hurt you?" Ray questions worriedly and looks over Michael not spotting any injuries.

"That's the thing.... he didn't..." 

Ray turns to look at Michaels head and a moment later Michael slightly glances back to him. 

"He..... he didn't attack at all." 

Ray blinks. "That's something." 

"Ray.... what am I supposed to do?" Michael sighs his eyes flickering away. "I'm sure by the way he acted that he'll be watching out for me. Who knows if he is just luring me into a trap!" 

Ray places a hand on his friends shoulder and Michael turns to him finally fully facing him. "Michael...." he begins with a serious face. "I think that you should try it." 

Michael blinks in shock. "What?? Why!?" 

Rays eyes flicker around then go back to Michael. "I want to show you something. I trust you to keep it a secret." He gets up.

Curious Michael gets up as well.

The two head off and Ray takes Michael to Ryan's place.

Michael stops. "Back here?" He gasps and Ray looks back.

"Yes. Now come." Ray turns back and keeps going hearing Michael follow. He gets them inside the house then heads to the living room.

Ryan is still on the couch but now is reading a book.

"Ry?" 

Ryan looks up. "Ray!" He notices Michael. "And who is this?" 

"Michael. My friend." Ray explains. "Michael. This is Ryan. He's a good human." 

Michael looks to Ray in complete shock then turns as Ryan comes over to greet him.

"Nice to meet you." Ryan greets offering a hand.

Michael looks at the hand a little confused. 

"It's a human thing. You sometimes shake hands in greeting." Ray explains getting Michael to turn to him. "Just put you hand in his and do a shake." 

Michael turns back and hesitantly tries it. He gets his hand into Ryan's then they do a shake.... though Michaels shake is more side to side.

Ryan brushes it off as close enough. 

They release each other's hands and Ryan turns to Ray. 

"What brings you here?" Ryan asks. 

"Do you know anyone else who might be like you in your attitude towards changelings?" Ray asks slightly tilting his head. 

"Hm." Ryan softly tilts his head up with one hand on his chin and the other on his elbow in thought. "There might be one..."

Suddenly the front door slams open and a voice calls from its direction. 

"Guess who!"

"Shit!" Michael curses and Ray quickly understands.

"Well... I think we found our answer." Ray says watching Michael.

Ryan nods lowering his hands to his sides then he glances to the direction of the front door. "Close the door behind yourself." He calls.

The door is heard shutting then whoever it is comes over to the living room.

Michael turns meeting the eyes of the person.

"Oh hey it's you!" The man says I'm happy excitement. "I was worried that something might have happened when you just took off like that." 

Michael takes a step or two back spreading his wings at least a little bit. 

"This is Gavin. He won't hurt you." Ryan assures Michael.

"Heyo!" Gavin greets with a wave.

"But the humans are hunting us." Michael says a little confused now.

"Not all of them are." Ray corrects him.

"Say what are you?" Gavin questions. "I mean you do look so bloody cool but what exactly are you? I'm gonna guess angel!" 

"Changeling." Michael responds after a moment.

"Oh! I think I heard of those!" Gavin says as if in realization. "Wow! It's cool to get to see not one but two up close!" He chirps happily. 

Michaels wings slightly droop in uncertainty. 

Ray chuckles. "He always like this?" He asks Ryan.

"Oh yeah." Ryan confirms. 

"Oi!" Gavin protests. "Like what?" 

"Never mind that." Ray waves it off. "You guys should be careful." He tells them. "If you see another changeling with us you must pretend that you don't really know us other than maybe spotting at least me. It's for your own safety. The others could attack." 

"But why?" Gavin asks.

"Don't you know what the other humans do?" Ray questions turning to him. "They hunt us. They kill us. They call us monsters." 

Gavin blinks in shock. "Oh." He looks to Michael. "So that's why you freaked out and flew off." He says. "Sorry if I scared you." 

"I never knew that there was people like you two out there." Michael admits.

"I didn't either until Ryan helped me out of that trap." Ray explains and Michael meets his eyes. 

"So you didn't get out on your own?" Michael asks.

Ray shakes his head. "I had to tell the others that. You know that theyd react badly either way." 

Michael nods. "Yeah that's true." He's now a little more relaxed here. 

"I want to learn so much!" Gavin's eyes shine. "You are so fascinating." 

"You need to remember there are some things they aren't allowed to speak of." Ryan tells Gavin.

"Yeah okay." Gavin nods. "So what do you eat? Energy? I've heard there's deaths linked to your kind." 

"Love actually." Michael corrects him. "Though in a way it is like energy. If we drain it all out then you humans do tend to die." 

"Do you do it often?" Gavin tilts his head.

"It'll cause trouble for them if they don't. It's a bit complicated but with how the humans react to them. They can't really take chances." Ryan explains.

"Oh." Gavin seems to grasp that. "Well I can't blame you for it then." He assures the two. 

"We probably shouldn't be out too long right now." Michael says. 

"Yeah. We should head back." Ray nods seeing his point.

"Will we see you again?" Gavin asks getting them to look to him. 

"Well I visit Ryan. And it's up to Michael what he wants to do." Ray glances to his friend.

"Well see." Michael responds. "This is just all so new and a little strange." 

Ray places a hand on Michaels shoulder. "It was that way for me when Ryan saved me." He assures him. "It's up to you what you wish to do." 

Michael nods then they turn back to the two humans. 

"Well. See you." Ray says.

"Bye!" Gavin waves. 

"See you when you come back." Ryan responds. 

The two changelings leave out the backdoor and fly off back home. They are at first silent and finally Michael breaks it.

"I feel weird." 

"How so?" Ray asks.

"Like I really want to see Gavin again." Michael explains. "My heart skipped a beat when I realized that he wasn't tricking me." 

"I often feel the same about Ryan. I'm not fully sure what's going on." Ray confirms. 

"Maybe if we hang around then some more then we can find out." Michael suggests. 

"Maybe." Ray says in agreement. 

They make it back and head to go get some rest.


	6. Chapter five.

The next day Ray heads out and Michael is currently on guard duty so he's going alone. 

Ray heads to Ryan's place making sure that he isn't being followed. He heads inside through the back door and Ryan comes around hearing the door open. He shares a smile with Ryan then he closes the door. "Hey." 

"Hey." Ryan greets back. "It's just us right now. Michael didn't come?" 

"He has guard duty." Ray responds. "It'll be my turn tomorrow." 

"Ah." Ryan nods. "Gavin hasn't shown up so it's just us two." He takes the lead as they head to the living room to sit down. 

"Do you have to walk far to get to town?" Ray asks as they are almost at the living room. 

"Nope. I take my car." Ryan responds. "It has a good engine on it."

Ray gives a confused look. "Car? Engine?" He questions as they both stop walking.

"Yeah. Here come with me." Ryan leads Ray into a garage where his red car is sitting. 

Ray glances around and finds some stuff placed here for storage probably, a deep freezer as Ryan told him and a fridge though it doesn't look plugged in. He finally turns to the car. "So this is called a car." He says looking it over. "How does it even work?" 

"Hold on." Ryan opens the passenger side and leans down enough to get the keys in the ignition. "It's powered by a device called an engine and you start it like this." He starts it and the car roars to life. 

Ray lets out a startled yelp jumping back with his wings spread out and ends up crouching on top of the fridge.

Ryan looks up only to slightly chuckle. "It won't eat you!" He calls with a slight chuckle. "Come down here and I can show you the inside." 

Ray looks at the car in slight uncertainty and suspicion but he trusts Ryan. He climbs down onto the deep freezer using his wings to help. He then gets down onto the concrete floor and heads hesitantly closer to the car. 

Ryan smiles encouragingly and Ray comes up next to him. 

Ray looks at the interior of the car scanning the nice brown seats and grey dash board as well as flooring. He tilts his head and Ryan just finds his hesitant curiosity to be rather adorable. 

"Here. Go around the other side. We can go for a drive." Ryan offers. 

Ray heads around making a slightly wide arch around the car then gets to the other side. He reaches for what he is sure has to be the way in and opens the door. 

Ryan gets in the drivers seat and Ray gets a little slowly into the passenger seat.

Ray makes his wings invisible once he's seated and Ryan shows him how to work the seatbelt. 

Once both doors are closed Ryan opens the garage door. 

Ryan backs out of the garage then closes the garage door.

Ray watches as the garage door closes then they are on their way. He glances to the window as Ryan drives along the country road.

Ryan knows that this is the first time Rays been in a car and that he's not supposed to go to the city. So he is going to stay to the country side for now to help make sure Ray remains comfortable. 

Ray looks around as they drive and they pass by a few cars heading the other way. He is relaxing and smiles. "This is cool." He says as his eyes begin shinning in fascination. 

Ryan chuckles softly and he mostly pays attention to the road but spares Ray a few glances. "Here. Try with the window down." He rolls down the window and Ray turns to it watching in amazement. 

Ray slightly pokes his head out but ducks back in as the wind is like nothing he's felt before. He realizes that they are indeed going faster than he's ever flown. 

 

Ryan begins turning to head back. "Glad you like it." He says as he begins heading on his way back.

Ray manages to roll up the window. "It's not as scary as I thought it was going to be." 

"No. It isn't scary." Ryan says in agreement.

Ray looks out his window at the scenery.

Ryan lets silence hang there for a few moments before speaking. "You know. Maybe if you wanted to if they'll never accept us... We can go out in my car and drive away from them. It could be us against the world."

Ray turns to Ryan in surprise. 

"It's just an idea. We don't have to if you don't want." Ryan tells him. "I just want to be happy with you." 

Ray blinks then smiles softly. "I want to be happy with you too." 

Ryan turns and they share a smile that is quick as Ryan has to turn back to the road. 

"Though I won't say yes to that plan... right now I think maybe we should try to keep it the way we are now." Ray says. "It is a good idea especially as I doubt we'll get accepted here." He admits looking at his lap where his hands are.

Ryan moves one hand and gently takes Rays hand into his own.

Ray looks to Ryan who is focusing on the road.

"It'll be okay." Ryan tries to assure him. "Whatever we decide to do I won't leave you."

Ray smiles more. "Thanks Ryan." He lets their hands hold each other. 

Ryan almost grins.

They make it back and Ryan parks the car in the garage but not yet closing the door as Ray has to head back. They sit there for a few moments letting their hands remain together before regretfully slipping apart as they have to get out of the car.

Once out with the doors closed Ryan locks the turned off car. 

"I'll see you as soon as I can. Please don't forget that I have guard duty soon here." Ray says.

"Don't worry I won't." Ryan assures him. "I'll see you when you return." 

Ray nods and heads off flying out of the garage. 

Ryan watches him go. "I hope you return soon. My love." He says to himself. 

.......................................

It's six am the next day when Michael is let off guard duty as Ray takes over. 

Michael stretches his arms above his head as Ray approaches. “It feels like it could drag on forever.” 

Ray chuckles. “Well now you can go nap.” He points out. 

Michael lowers his arms and nods at Ray. “Yeah.” He says in agreement. “Have fun here.” 

Ray chuckles. “Will do.” 

Michael heads off to go have a nap and Ray takes his place. 

Ray looks out to the area outside of the changeling home watching on high alert for any threats. 

Michael on the other hand has settled for a nap falling asleep quickly. 

When he blinks awake he finds that it must be around the afternoon. 

Michael gets up deciding to head out for a bit. He flies away from the changelings home and lands in a part of the forest. 

“It’s you!”


	7. Chapter six.

Michael turns and finds Gavin coming towards him. “Don’t you know that it’s dangerous?” He questions turning to fully face Gavin. “If another changeling had found you they would have drained you.” He informs Gavin. 

“I just had to see you again.” Gavin dashes forward and leaps towards Michael.

Michael jumps into the air causing Gavin to land on the ground. He uses his wings to hover in the air. “I should have known!” 

Gavin gets up and turns to him with a smile. “I guess no hugs then?” 

“You tried to kill me!” Michael protests. 

“Aw. I’m sorry if it looked that way.” Gavin hangs his head. “I just wanted to give you a hug. Honest.” 

Michael looks hesitantly at Gavin. 

Gavin opens his arms wide making sure his hands are not curled up as he has a goofy grin on his slightly dirty face. “Come on! I’ll show you!” 

Michael hesitates but finally he moves down to the ground and hesitantly steps into Gavin’s arm. 

Gavin hugs him being gentle making Michael blink in surprise. “See? It’s okay.” 

Michael smiles softly and his cheeks heat up. He raises a hand up to one of his cheeks in shock. 

“Aw your blushing!” Gavin coos.

“This has never happened before outside of any disguise I put forth.” Michael says in shock lowering his hand.

“I think it’s cute.” Gavin responds pulling Michael a little closer. 

Michael can’t help but lay his head against Gavin and closes his eyes softly. He must admit that being in Gavin’s arms really is a nice feeling. He partially wishes that they could stay like this together forever. 

“I don’t want to release you from my arms.” Gavin says softly almost as if not realizing that he is speaking his thoughts. “I want us to be together forever.” 

Michael smiles. “You know… I do too.” 

Gavin gains an ear to ear grin upon hearing this. He leans down and places a kiss on the top of Michael’s head. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

Michael finds his cheeks reddening at the contact with Gavin. 

“You’re so adorable.” Gavin coos at him. 

“I am not fucking adorable!” Michael counters with a growl. 

Gavin just laughs. 

Michael turns away crossing his arms over his chest with a huff at this. 

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk.” Gavin suggests and soon they are heading on out on their way to where Gavin is currently leading them. 

Michael lets himself think about what has been going on this past while as there seems to be so many things going on. He wonders most about what these feelings that him and Ray are feeling for Gavin and Ryan. 

The two seem to be nice enough and unlike the other humans who would rather kill them before asking questions. 

Michael closes his eyes for a moment then opens his eyes trying to focus back on where he and Gavin are going. 

They slow to a stop and Michael hears what sounds like running water. 

Michael peers past Gavin and spots a river that leads down to a waterfall. “Why are we here?” He asks turning to Gavin. 

Gavin smiles. “Well you are pretty uncertain about humans so I thought that we could get away to a place that I found for a bit. It should be just us two here.” He informs Michael.

Michael glances around. “It’s a nice place.” He admits. 

The grey rocky edges around the river, the grass everywhere else with some flowers here and there and it is like a place where the trees grow around it. 

A gentle breeze blows by very slightly ruffling their clothes and, hair Michael’s feathers.

Michael turns back to Gavin who is smiling glad that the other likes this place.

Gavin begins stripping off his shirt and tosses it to the side as Michael watches with a blush. “Wanna go for a swim?” He asks smiling. “The water might be a little cold.” 

Michael blinks but is unable to tear his eyes away. “I..” He finds himself at a loss of words but can’t help but admire Gavin’s body. He finds himself wanting to have some form of contact with Gavin. He glances to Gavin’s hand and figures that it might be his safest bet so he reaches out and grips Gavin’s hand. 

Gavin curls his hand around Michael’s hand in return almost grinning. He pulls Michael closer so he can wrap his free arm around the others waist

Michael is looking at their hands but looks up when Gavin pulls him close. “Gavin.” He gasps at this as his hands land on Gavin’s shoulders. His heart beat skips a beat as he realizes what Gavin is trying to do followed by a feeling of warmth. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to move too fast. I won’t force you.” Gavin assures him. “I just couldn’t resist.” 

“I partially don’t understand what’s going on.” Michael admits. 

“Maybe I could help you. What are you confused about?” Gavin asks still smiling. 

“It seems so strange.” Michael tells him. “I mean this is new to an extent. I understand that you want me but I don’t understand what is happening to me. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“Well. How do you feel?” Gavin asks slightly tilting his head. 

“Like that my face blushing without any disguise as it is doing it on its own. My heart skips a beat and fills with warmth. That I just want to spend time with you and be in contact with you.” Michael stops as Gavin chuckles. “What?” He demands. 

“It’s love.” Gavin tells him. “I thought you changelings would truly understand it.” 

Michael blinks in surprise. “Well we don’t usually feel love. I’ve never heard of it happening before.” He explains. “We feed off of it but we’ve never felt how love truly feels for ourselves.” He glances away slightly. “I know it sounds stupid but it’s the truth. Despite feeding off of it we just can sense it and pick up on what the person fantasizes about. It is what we use to feed.” 

“It’s okay. I can show you.” Gavin says moving his hand from holding Michael’s hand to gently grip the others chin making sure he is facing him. “Let me know if you like this.” He leans in sealing his lips over Michaels. 

At first Michael is surprised then his eyes fall to half open as he finds that it’s actually pretty nice. 

Gavin pulls away and meets Michael’s eyes. 

Michael’s lips tingle when he pulls away and he only slightly tries to follow Gavin to keep their lips together. 

“Did you like that?” Gavin asks in which Michael nods. He gains an ear to ear grin then it fades to allow him to kiss Michael again with more love and passion. 

Michael this time kisses the other back and their lips move together perfectly. He moans softly as Gavin’s tongue slips inside of his mouth and by instinct he moves closer really pressing his body against Gavin’s. 

Gavin’s tongue begins to twirl with Michael’s in a dance of love and passion. His hand moves from Michael’s chin to join the other around his waist. 

When they break apart it’s for air. 

“Please continue.” Michael begs with a slight whine once they have mostly caught their breathes. 

“You sure?” Gavin asks and Michael nods. “Okay.” He pushes Michael backwards until Michael’s back hits a tree so he is trapped between the tree and Gavin. He gets Michael up by using his hands on the back of the others thighs. 

Michael wraps his legs around Gavin’s waist and once that is done one of Gavin’s hands wander from Michael’s thigh to gently grope his ass. He moans softly and right after Gavin seals their lips together in a quick kiss. “Hurry. As much as it’d be nice to have all day we don’t.” 

“It’s okay. I understand.” Gavin assures him. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He begins to kiss down Michael’s neck as he begins lifting Michaels shirt off. 

“There’s an easier way.” Michael gasps then he uses his magic making his clothes vanish. 

“That is convenient.” Gavin admits. “Help me with my pants?” He then bites down on the bottom part of Michael’s neck right where it can be hidden. 

Michael reaches down undoing Gavin’s pants letting the others erection spring free and he can’t help a breathless moan at the sight of it. 

Gavin lines himself up as he releases Michael’s neck. “This’ll be a bit rough at first.” He says. “But bear with me.”

Michael nods. “Okay.” 

Gavin enters him and Michael throws his head back against the tree with a moan of pain and pleasure. He stops to allow the other to adjust for a moment once he is fully inside. “Let me know when you’ve adjusted.” 

Michael nods softly in okay. 

They wait a few moments before Michael is groaning growing impatient. 

“Move.”

And so Gavin does exactly that and begins thrusting in and out of the other causing them to moan.

As soon as Michael’s moans are no longer in pain Gavin picks up the pace until he is pounding Michael into the tree. Michael’s wings have spread out in pleasure and his moans have become louder than before. 

“Oh! Yes!” Michael moans. “RIGHT THERE!” He almost shouts as Gavin hits his pleasure spot. 

“Oh you’re so good.” Gavin moans and he continues his pounding into the other drawing them closer and closer to their orgasms. “You’re making me get so close.” 

“Me too.” Michael moans back. “Come inside…” He pauses to moan before continuing what he was going to say as he makes sure he can look at the other with pleasure filled eyes. “Come inside of me. I want it.” 

Gavin leans closer until his lips are brushing against each other. “Of course.” He speaks against Michael’s lips then they press their lips together in a kiss. He keeps going as hard and as fast as he can go. “I can’t hold it!” He moans out his mind foggy from the pleasure. 

“Do it!” 

Gavin pushes in as far as he can freezing as he cums letting his hot cum pour into Michael’s hot tight ass. 

Michael moans at the feeling of being filled and he cums himself from the feeling with his arms tightly wound around Gavin’s neck. 

They stay like that as they enjoy their orgasmic high together. 

In the spur of the moment Michael begins to feed off of Gavin’s love for him not realizing it right away. 

Michael shivers as he feels power and energy flowing through him and that is when he realizes what he is doing so he stops immediately pulling his head away. “Oh my god! I’m sorry about that!” He quickly apologizes. 

Gavin still smiles at him in an assuring way. “It’s okay Micool. You can do that again if you need to. I don’t mind.” 

“Really?” Michael blinks in surprise. 

Gavin shakes his head. “Not at all.” 

Michael blushes softly. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Gavin pulls out getting a breathless moan as Michael feels the others cum dribble out a little. 

“It’s the most powerful that I have ever had.” Michael admits as he is helped back to stand on the ground again. 

“You’re the only person that has made me fall in love with at first sight.” Gavin admits. “It’s like we were meant to be together.” 

Michael smiles and they share another kiss.


	8. Chapter seven.

When Michael returns fully clothed as if nothing happened Ray is still on guard duty. 

Ray turns to him as he approaches. “Hey Michael.” He greets. 

“Hey.” Michael greets back then glances around but doesn’t see anyone so he looks back to Ray. “It seems I found out what we are feeling.” 

This sparks Ray’s interest. “What is it?”

“Love.” 

“Love?” Ray questions and Michael nods. 

“Us changelings can actually fall in love.” Michael confirms. 

“So…” Ray brings a hand to his chest. “This… Is what love really feels like…” 

Michael nods. 

“Thank you.” Ray says to him. “Go get some rest.” 

Michael nods again and heads to go find a place to sleep. 

……………………………………………………..

After having a nap once he was released from guard duty Ray heads straight to Ryan’s place. 

Ray wants his own confirmation and he can’t wait to see Ryan again anyways. He arrives and with a quick look around he goes through the backdoor closing it behind him. 

Ryan comes over then smiles upon seeing Ray. “Hey.” 

Ray moves over to him. “Ryan.” 

Ryan frowns in worry. “Is everything okay?” 

“I…. I think I’m in love with you.” Ray admits. 

Ryan pauses a moment then smiles and pulls Ray closer. “I love you too.” He admits then before they even realize it their lips are meeting together in a kiss with Ray’s arms going around his neck. 

Once they break apart Ray speaks again. 

“Claim me. Mate me. Please. I’ve been holding it in for you too long.” 

“As you wish my dear rose.” Ryan agrees placing another kiss on his lips before picking him up and carrying him off to the bedroom. 

Ray is gently placed onto the bed with Ryan crawling on top of him. He kisses Ryan again as Ryan’s hands slip down lower to slip under his shirt. He arches his back into the touch and Ryan’s hands move up only to begin playing with Ray’s nipples earning moans from the other.

In one moment of moaning Ryan takes the chance to slip his tongue into Ray’s mouth getting even more moans. 

They break apart only long enough to allow the both of them to take off each others shirts before going back to making out with each other. 

Even Ray is really getting into this as he has never wanted something so badly before. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before. 

Ryan’s hands move down to Ray’s pants popping the button open then unzipping his pants only to pull his pants down finding no boxers underneath. 

Ray bucks up against Ryan and as their erections come into contact with only Ryan’s pants and boxers blocking the way, they both moan softly. 

All too eager Ryan removes Ray’s pants then sits up only long enough to get his own pants and his boxers off after undoing his pants. 

Ray watches with red cheeks and hooded eyes that hold a lustful look. 

Ryan places himself back on top of Ray sealing their lips together again. He grabs the lube he has in his nightstand drawer. He opens it though it seems hardly used or not even used. He pours some onto his fingers before closing the bottle then he begins to reach down Ray stops him. He looks up to meet Ray’s eyes. 

“I… I want to try something. Can you sit up?” Ray asks shyly. 

“Of course.” Ryan sits up allowing Ray to shift his position. 

Ray leans down and takes Ryan’s cock into his mouth getting a pleasured surprised gasp then a moan. He begins sucking and Ryan decides to begin preparing him so he moves his lubed fingers down to Ray’s entrance.

Ryan enters his fingers inside of Ray earning a moan that sends pleasurable vibrations on his erection. He begins working Ray open as Ray continues to suck on his cock. He scissors his fingers wanting to make sure that Ray is nicely prepared for what’s about to come. He moans as Ray begins to bob his head on his cock still sucking it. He continues his stretching of Ray’s entrance until he feels that the other is ready. He pulls out his fingers and Ray releases his cock with a whine of disappointment. “It’ll be okay.” He assures him. “Lay down on your back again.” 

Ray nods and does as told moving back to lay on his back. He spreads his legs in anticipation. 

Ryan licks his lips at this and moves over the raven lining himself up with his entrance. 

Lube bottle laying forgotten somewhere on the bed. 

“Do it.” Ray says in encouragement and with a quick nod Ryan enters him going in as far as he can as quickly as he can. 

Ryan doesn’t want to hurt Ray so he wants to get Ray adjusted to him as fast as possible. He keeps himself still as he hears Ray’s moan of pain and pleasure. 

After a moment Ray reaches towards Ryan making him blush as Ray is looking so hot doing that. Ray’s hands hold his cheeks gently and Ryan begins thrusting in and out of the raven getting moans of mostly pleasure from him. 

The pain soon fades for Ray and he is begging for more before his mind that is covered in pleasured fog processes the words. 

“Please. Fuck me harder Ryan!” Ray begs. 

Ryan picks up the pace going until he is going as hard and as fast as he possibly can go. He is pounding Ray into the mattress now and Ray’s loud moans of pleasure show just how much he is enjoying this. “Fuck.” He curses in a bit back moan. “You’re so tight.” 

“You’re so big.” Ray gasps back only for his face to go red as soon as he realizes what he just said.

Ryan chuckles softly and still continuing his pace he leans down stealing a kiss from Ray before kissing down his jaw to his neck. 

Ray almost shouts then Ryan changes his angle a little hitting Ray’s sweet spot causing him to shout out in pleasure. “Oh Ryan!” 

Ryan bites down onto the area where Ray’s neck meets his shoulder leaving a mark which only makes Ray let out more pleasured sounds. He begins to suck on the spot and Ray bucks up to meet his thrust in response. He moans against Ray’s skin then pulls away once a nice hickey has been formed there. “I’m close.” He pants to the other. 

“I’m going to cum!” Ray moans back. 

Ryan leans up to brush the side of his nose against the side of Ray’s nose. “Go ahead.” 

They both close their eyes tightly and Ryan clenches his teeth while Ray’s mouth falls wide open. They both are moaning slash screaming each other’s names as they cum. Ryan cumming into Ray and Ray cumming all over their chests and stomachs. 

Ray, half knowing what he is doing, begins to feed on Ryan’s love for him as they cum. He stops as he doesn’t need to eat much before he has had enough and they are coming down from their orgasmic high. 

Ryan places a sweet kiss on Ray’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ray says in agreemement and he truly feels like this is right. 

Ryan pulls out then flops down beside Ray only to pull him close.

Ray snuggles close to him enjoying his time with the other. 

They lay there for a bit but soon Ray gets up knowing that he has to go. 

Ryan also gets up and cleans them off before Ray uses his magic to put his clothes back on. 

“You know that I’d love to stay.” Ray says. “But I can’t.” 

“I know.” Ryan assures him wrapping his arms around Ray’s waist from behind. “But we’ll see each other again soon.” He kisses the back of Ray’s neck. 

Ray nods. “Yes we will. Real soon.” He turns to share a goodbye kiss with Ryan before he heads off leaving out the backdoor. 

Ryan puts on his own clothes then a knock comes to his front door. He goes to answer it and about three hunters burst inside. 

“Oh thank god you’re alive!” 

“What?” Ryan asks. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“We were in the area and we spotted a changeling leaving your place. What happened?” One of the hunters explains. “Did he hurt you?” 

“No.” Ryan assures them. “I’m fine.” 

“Did he feed off of you?” Another hunter asks. 

“Yeah. But-“ Ryan is cut off. 

“It’s good that this one left you alive.” The final hunter finally speaks up. 

Ryan groans not wanting to deal with these guys. “Just fucking leave. I’m fine and I just want to sleep.” He says the best thought of what to say comes to his mind. 

“Okay. Rest and get your strength back.” The hunters leave with that.

Ryan slams the door on them. “Fuck you.” He mutters then heads off away from the front door feeling annoyed at those three hunters. “They really just don’t understand. Ray isn’t some monster.” He mutters angrily to himself. “He’s the love of my life.” 

…………………………………………..

Ray gets back just in time for Geoff to call a meeting of all changelings. He joins Michael by the back of the crowd. 

“My fellow changelings!” Geoff begins as he is flying in the air above them all. “As you know the mating days are coming up in the next three days.” 

Ray and Michael share a glance. They had forgotten about the mating days. They turn back to Geoff as he continues. 

“Tomorrow we should have confirmation of who will be paired with who. So be expecting to know by then.” Geoff finishes the meeting by flying back down to the ground. 

“Oh great.” Michael groans at this but Ray is as unimpressed as Michael is. 

The both of them still not looking forward to this at all. 

Ray blinks as he remembers something. He pulls Michael aside to talk. “Hey. We could talk to Gavin and Ryan.” He says in a hushed tone as Michael listens. “We could run away with them. Get as far as possible. Ryan suggested it before.” 

Michael nods. “It does sound like a good idea. I don’t want to be forced to mate with someone.” 

Ray nods. “Me neither. So we’ll talk to them the first chance we get tomorrow. Hopefully we can escape by then. Before we have to do anything.” 

Michael nods in agreement. “That sounds like a plan.” 

The two separate ways for now. 

Ray heads to the healers to get his leg looked at. 

They remove the cast and find that it is completely healed. 

“How?” Ray gaps. 

“Did you recently feed on strong love?” One of the healers ask. 

Ray nods. “Yeah. I didn’t eat much but it was strong.” 

“Powerful love can help heal us.” The healer explains. “I had wondered why your leg was healing faster than normal. You must have found a good source. Where’d you find it?” 

“It’s one person.” Ray says. “I cannot feed on him until he dies but it always manages to work out.” 

“Okay well be careful with that.” The healer nods. 

“Will do.” Ray leaves with that and shares the news with Michael as the other asks about his leg upon seeing Ray leave where the healers are with no cast.


	9. Chapter eight.

The next day Ray sneaks out not long after waking up. 

Ray flies towards Ryan’s place and he is almost there when there is a bullet whizzing past his wing that had moved to flap moving out of the way. “WHAA!!!” He screams in shock then tries to hurry away with more bullets whizzing past him.

Gavin who was in the area hoping to see Michael looks up as he hears the scream. “Was that…?” 

Ryan’s head shoots up as he also hears the scream. “Ray!” He hurries out of his house not bothering to close the door behind himself. 

Even the changelings hear Ray’s scream that sounds a little distant. 

“Ray’s in trouble.” Geoff takes the lead since quite a few of the others follow as they hurry to go help Ray. “Ray!” He spots the other only to see a bullet hit Ray causing him to fall to the ground. “RAY!!!!” He swoops down to the clearing where Ray landed with the other changelings following though some go after the hunters. He and Michael land by Ray who is laying on the ground bleeding from a bullet wound in the bottom of his chest. 

The remaining changelings hang back to let the two see what they can do. 

“He’s losing a lot of blood.” Michael observes. 

“He won’t last long like this. The healers are too far away… They won’t make it in time.” Geoff says in agreement. “And this could very easily be the end for him.” He looks up with a glare of rage at the hunters. He flies at the closest one and attacks. 

Ryan bursts through the bushes and sees Ray on the ground. “RAY!!!!” He hurries over to him and Michael jumps back in surprise when Ryan is kneeling next to him. He pulls the top half of Ray into his arms cradling him. 

Others from the city had heard a scream and have come to check it out. 

Those fighting stop and turn in surprise as they hear Ryan scream Ray’s name. 

Gavin comes into the clearing only to stop in shock as soon as he sees Ray. “Oh no.” 

“I have to save him.” Ryan says and he glances to the others wound.

“You have strong love.” Michael says. “It should help if you could share some with Ray. If it’s strong enough love it can help to heal wounds.” 

Ryan nods softly then he leans down placing a quick kiss on Ray’s lips but keeps his lips close to the ravens. “Please.” He begs as his eyes water. “Feed. Please Ray.” He begs. “Please. I know you can do it. So feed.” His eyes slightly meet Ray’s weak eyes. 

Those watching are still in shock about this whole thing. 

“Please Ray. Please do it.” Ryan’s begs begin sound like sobs as he continues to try to get Ray to feed off of his love. “Please do it for me.” 

Ray’s breaths are slowing down making Ryan sob out. 

“Ray! Ray please! Don’t leave me!” Ryan sobs out as Ray starts to feel like he got just a little colder. “Just feed off of my love. It’ll help you!” 

The humans and changelings stand together but not really noticing as they are so focused on what is happening. 

“I love you!” Ryan cries out and one of his tears falls onto Ray’s cheek only to become mixed with Ray’s own tear that manages to escape when his eyes flutter closed. “Ray.” 

Finally Ray manages to begin feeding off of Ryan’s love. It’s weak at first but as Ray begins getting strength from Ryan’s love he begins going at it stronger. 

Ryan is still crying but is extremely glad that Ray is feeling now. He wants Ray to take as much as he needs. 

Ray’s wounds begin healing and though Ryan begins to feel a little dizzy he lets Ray continue. Once Ray’s wounds have healed Ray stops with a gasp and he blinks his eyes meeting with Ryans. “Ry?” He questions with a hoarse voice. 

Ryan pulls Ray close sobbing in relief. “You’re okay! You’re alive!” 

Ray brings his arms around Ryan not yet noticing that the others are here. “Don’t cry.” 

Ryan pulls away enough to look into Ray’s eyes. “I’m just so happy that you’re okay.” 

“Human!” Geoff speaks and everyone turns to him. “You just saved him… Despite what he is.” 

“Of course I did.” Ryan responds. “I love him so much. I would have done anything to save him!”

“Ryan.” Ray says under his breath a little surprised. 

Geoff also seems surprised at this. 

One of the hunters that had helped shoot Ray down takes a step forward. “You must be under some spell.” He hisses. “A spell made by that monster.”

“HE’S NOT A MONSTER!!!!” Ryan shouts in rage. “THEY AREN’T MONSTERS! THEY ONLY DO WHAT THEY HAVE TO IN ORDER TO SURVIVE AND BECAUSE YOU WOULD KILL THEM THE MOMENT YOU SEE THEM! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE THEY ARE KILLING IN ORDER TO PROTECT THEMSELVES AND EACH OTHER FROM THOSE WHO WOULD RATHER KILL THEM!?!”

The clearing goes quiet and the humans share glances like a new perspective have been given to them. 

“I agree with Ryan!” Gavin steps forward standing tall. “They are not monsters! I believe that you all just misunderstand them and push them away because they are unknown to you! They did what they had to in order to stay alive.” He meets Michael’s eyes. “I don’t blame them for what they had to do.” 

Michael smiles at this. 

A small child goes over to Geoff who turns to the small child. 

The other humans watching in fear and anxiousness all too afraid to move any closer. 

“Are you a bad guy mister?” The small child asks. 

Geoff looks almost sadly at the child. “I am a changeling.” He says. “Being good or bad is dependent on how you see us.” 

The small child smiles. “I Emily think that you’re a good person.” She says. “You haven’t attacked us.” She hugs Geoff’s legs then dashes away to her parents Griffon and a blonde haired man. 

Another human moves towards Geoff getting his attention. 

Geoff turns and as soon as their eyes meet he can’t look away. 

“The names Jack.” The man says then he offers his hand. “How about a shake of hands to seal the deal for peace between each other.” He offers. 

Geoff moves forward and places his hand in Jack’s in which the other shakes it but their hands remain together a little longer than they probably should. 

Michael and Ray share a knowing look with each other spotting an all too familiar scene for them… One that they’ve been through themselves. 

“We have so much we can teach each other.” Jack says as soon as they release each other’s hands. 

“I think that just might be interesting.” Geoff says in agreement still watching Jack’s eyes. 

A man comes over and clears his throat getting everyone’s attention. “I Joel as the mayor would like to make it outlawed to kill changelings. And that I will embrace our peace with these nice winged people.” 

“And as for us.” Geoff says. “Mating days for us will be changed. I saw pick who you want to be with. Also. We will not be allowed to kill anymore humans when feeding!” 

People cheer and Lindsay runs over to a male changeling tackling him to the ground. 

“I was hoping that I’d get to mate with you! And now I truly can be with you!” Lindsay says happily her sparrow wings spread out in joy. 

“I’m glad Lindsay.” The male changeling says wrapping his arms and his chickadee wings around the female changeling.

Even Gavin runs over to Michael and hugs him close in which Michael leans against him happily. 

Yes. Happier times are here for both groups and they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
